rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jkphantom9/Interesting Personality Theories/Headcanons for Teams ABRN, BRNZ, and NDGO
With all the new characters being introduced this volume, they have certainly gained quite their own niche little fanbases within the RWBY fandom. People want to know what their personalities are like, but as many people are aware, the main show itself doesn't have the time to develop these characters. However, I remember Kerry saying one time, "You can tell a lot about the characters based on how they fight." (I don't remember his quote exactly, but it was something along the lines with that) So, this person on Tumblr, celestialscorpio, made these little personality theories for Teams ABRN, BRNZ, and NDGO which I found pretty interesting. Pretty much, the purpose of these posts were to help out fanfic writers, but, who knows? Give it a read, then feel free to comment below your thoughts on this (the headings of each section link back to the original post on Tumblr) Team ABRN ''Arslan Altan: Very serious based on the expressions she has during the fight. Seems like the kind of person who’s all serious and is really giving her all. After all she’s matching Yang’s punches without any weapon aiding her. She can throw Yang level punches without Shotgun-Gauntlets adding to her strength. She might have had some hardcore training that allows her to do these awesome feats of strength (matching Yang and shattering the ice ball) so she’d naturally have some sort of serious warrior mentality. Like some kind of zen focused training. Also, the eye roll she makes when the guys are in the ball just scream “oh jeez, I gotta go save those idiots….again”. So yeah, very strict and serious team mom.'' ''Bolin Hori: From the one line he has (the way he says it not what he says) he can be interpreted as really cocky or at least very confident. But his expression after Weiss knocks him over makes me think of wounded pride a bit. So he could be every prideful/cocky. But he will help out his teammates as he gave Reese the fire dust to free Nadir from Weiss’ ice (ha that rhymes…sort of).'' ''Reese Chloris: the one we seem to see the most of. Her constant smirking and weapon of choice make her seem like a very fun loving girl unlike her more serious leader. A risk taker (fitting the skater theme) as she tried an air-born attack against Blake with her guns but fell flat on her ass. She may be a bit nicer as she went a freed Nadir from the ice (like a good friend) although Bolin gave her the dust to do so.'' ''Nadir Shiko: We see the least of him. But I think that he isn’t very experienced with fighting. When we first see him he turns around at Yang and looks like he’s been standing there for a while, he could of just been waiting there for an opponent (Like that guy in gym class who just stands around and waits for the ball to get passed to/near him) So he could be kind of a pacifist, much to the chagrin of his teammates, Reese gives him some slack every once and a while though. And his pouty look after he’s frozen makes me think he’s some sort of drama queen. Always overreacting and stuff.'' Team BRNZ ''Brawnz Ni: he’s either very cocky or very confident. When the fight begins you can see him having a smirk when the camera’s focus is on Roy. Plus he goes right after Pyrrha, who might I remind all of you is a world renowned champion. Plus he might be the easiest to annoy/ most irritable as he was the first to call Jaune out on having a team meeting in the middle of a match.'' ''Roy Stallion: we see the least of him, but he seems to be very aggressive. the serious look on his face, fighting style (aggressive swings and throwing SAWS) and weapon of choice kind makes on think of a guy who just wants to beat the crap out of you.'' ''Nolan Porfirio: he has a cocky smile on his face right at the beginning and does have this look when he fights Ren and shocks Nora. But he gets what he deserves from Nora. Although this may be confidence, he nods at the Sniper before going on his attack on Ren. So he and the Sniper may be partners and his cockiness comes from knowing that she has his back.'' ''May Zedong: A quick thinker, when Nolan is caught by Ren she almost immediately switches targets to Nora after Oobleck clearly said her semblance involved absorbing electricity and she is now going towards an electric storm. She needed to be taken down. She really hates losing or having to deal with fighting directly, shown not only by how she immediately goes into the trees, but also how she has that almost sad look when Nora’s grenades come at her. She might be the most easily scared as when Nora landed in front of BRNZ to finish them off we can hear her sort of yelp in fear along with a frightened look on her face.'' Team NDGO ''Nebula Violette: she has an eager smile and her hand behind her back grabbing her arm before the match. So she might be a bit nervous at first. After Neptune flirts she’s the only one not showing some sort of discomfort, instead just seeing it as a joke (after Sun said he’s just being dumb). The way she points out the home-field advantage makes her be like someone who looks at the positives. SO Nebula is an optimist, but she can be a little nervous on the inside. She has to keep it in as to not worry her teammates probably.'' ''Dew Gayl: She initially has a sort of Nonchalant/unimpressed look before the match and has a disgusted look when Neptune flirts with NDGO. So she might be the most anti-male of the group. She does have a sort of confident “I’m better than you” look when she sends Sage flying. And when she goes after Sun she looks like she’s eager to put these pretty boys out of commission with a few tornadoes. Not sure if they’re dust or semblance. They’re sandy on the desert side, but blue on the water side. So it could simply be creating tornadoes out of what’s available (sand and water). Or she’s mixing dust types to make different types of tornadoes (you pick).'' ''Gwen Darcy: she has a very polite look on her face before the match with her hands behind her back in a very proper sort of manner. When Neptune flirts she just nervously looks off to the side. She might not have good experience in dealing with flirty guys (this can be nervousness or just not being used to being flirted with). her graceful ballet-like fighting style adds to her lady-like persona. And when Scarlet hangs her up and the knives fall out of her dress (while she tries to keep it up (down?) that can be seen as her not thinking of being caught in that situation. She doesn’t count on the opponent doing something so improper. Or something else I’m missing.'' ''Octavia Ember: She has an aggressive look on her face when Neptune flirts with her and her team, makes many angry grunts yells and faces during the fight and her weapons unleash fiery shock waves. This chick has a temper. But she is smiling a few times during the match. So she can easily be angered or switch between anger and happiness real quick. So a moody chick with anger issues, oh joy.'' Category:Blog posts